Pushed to my Limits
by FallenxAngel47
Summary: When Neji wants to become the head of the Hyuuga, even if he is a branch-member, he starts to train with Tenten everyday. Each day becomes harder and lenghtier for Tenten, until she's pushed to her limit. Neji/Ten- First Story-876 words-Chapters:1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. All rights go to the maker of Naruto **

**This is my first story, so take it easy k? Don't flame up at me.**

_How much longer are we going to train? We never went over 1 hour. _Tenten twirled gracefully up into the air, 2 scrolls on either side of her. Neji was below on the ground, ready for the 4th attack of weapons. Shortly, it came, but this did not throw him off one bit.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled.

_**Doink.**_

_**Doink**_

The last weapon bounced off the blue chakra orb (A/N I couldn't think of something…intelligible. Hehe) and onto a nearby tree. Coming to a stop, he awaited the 5th batch of weapons. But one didn't happen.

_What's taking her so long? _

The weapon mistress always was ready to attack, training or not. At times, Neji had trouble deflecting the shower of weapons, as they seemed to never stop coming. But he somehow managed to protect himself from getting pierced by one of the shuriken or kunais. Over the years, he gotten stronger and achieved the rank of a Jounin. Tenten and Lee didn't achieve such a high-level rank just yet, so he trained with them. He mostly trained with Tenten, as Lee was much to…enthusiastic and hyper. And Lee didn't specialize in Ninjustu or Genjustu, but Taijustu (A/N Is my spelling correct?). Neji was already well-trained in hand-to-hand combat as he was in long-range combats which included weapons.

When in battle, most enemies dared to come close to the prodigy. They all knew of how he could stop their chakra flow with one hit; his Jyuuken. Having some sense, they usually tried the long-range tatic, using weapons mostly. This is why Tenten was a better training partner. Her talent was weapons. She kept her weapons hidden in her scrolls, which she carried with her at all times. One did not know when a Ninja would sneak up on them and needed to be prepared. Always.

Neji looked up into the air, expecting to see Tenten there, apologizing for taking so long. What he did see though was nothing. He looked for the brown-haired kuniochi (A/N AGAIN…did I spell that right? I'm too lazy to check). As he looked, he sensed a presence behind him.

_It must be Tenten._

He activated his Byugkan, able to see 360 degrees around him.

_Clever, but not that Clever Tenten. Espcially with me._

_Did she not remember his Byugkan? No one could sneak up on him for an attack. He could see right through their little ambush and dodge it in mere seconds. Tenten of all people should know this, as she's been in the same cell since they were Genin. _

"Tenten, of all people, I should expect you to know that trying to do an attack from behind won't work. On me that is. I have my Byugkan remember?" He turned around, to see Tenten lauging nervously.

"….I knew that! I just wanted…t-to…er…"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Hinata."

His rather rude comment made a light blush creep across her pale cheeks. _Stupid me! I should have known. How could I even forget about his Byugkan? And I tried to do a ambush from behind…god I'm so stupid. _

"I just wanted to see if you knew I was..coming from behind!" She laughed nervously, ashamed by her response.

_Lame…now he'll think I'm probably path-.. _

_Wait._

_Why would I care? I'm his friend and I shouldn't care about what he thought about me or my response. So why do I care now? _

She shook her head lightly, pushing the confusing question to the back of her mind. Looking up, she saw Neji had left her to go meditate by his tree. He had gotten tired of her useless answers and her tripping over her own words and left.

Deciding to practice on her aim, she crossed over to one of the wood-made dummies made. A circle with red & white on it for targeting practicing. She pulled out a kunai and aimed for the center.

_Whoosh._

_Thunk._

_Whoosh._

_Thunk._

Over and over, kunais pierced the target. Hitting dead-on to the target. She smiled to herself, very pleased with how well she was hitting her targets. Getting pretty confident, she backed up a few more feet then usual.

_I can do this. _

_Of course I can! I am the weapon mistress of Konoha. I specialize in weapons ever since I could I was a child. _

Confident with her impeccable aim, she threw the Kunai forward. It flew threw the air at high-speeds, looking as if it would hit the target. But it didn't. Well, it would have actually.

If Lee hadn't walked in front of it the minute it would hit the target.

**Author's Note: My first story on here…which SUCKED! Ugh…so…um…how was it? Suckish? It's only chapter 1, so yeah. If you could give me some pointers on how I could improve, please do! I need ALL the help I can get you know, specially since I'm a noob here. One last request from lil' ole me;Reviews?I won't update another chapter unless I get 5 or more reviews. Should be easy eh? So…please review! Thanks=) –puppy dog eyes-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yay! ^^4 reviews (Well one of them was from me) but thanks! I may have had some **_**slight **_**trouble with getting the characters just right so if you see ANY OOCness, let me know Oh, and let me know about any spelling mistakes will ya? I don't want my chapters looking a hot mess^^ **

**Now, for Chapter II =)**

Lee, oblivious to the speeding kunai rushing towards him, kept walking, soon to be hit by the piece of metal. Tenten was stunned and worried. No, more frightened about what was going to happen.

_Did he not see me throw the kunai or even see the kunai rushing towards him at all? _

She was at a loss of words. Unable to shout out to him to watch out. She looked on as the kunai got closer and closer, ready to pierce Lee's skin. She couldn't do nothing but look on, as her teeth clenched together.

"Lee, I suggest you watch out for that kunai heading towards you." A cold voice spoke out.

Tenten was still unable to speak, as she was in shock. For a minute she thought it was their Guy, but quickly dismissed that. Guy's voice was always full of energy and enthusiasm, no matter what the situation. Not once has Tenten nor Neji seen Guy down or not full of…energy.

Finally gaining some sense, she realized who advise Lee to watch out.

_Neji! Of course. He's been here the whole time. _

Lee finally heard what Neji said and jumped back to avoid the kunai. Barely.

_Thonk._

As usual, the kunai hit the middle of the target as Tenten planned, but she wasn't worried about that. She stomped over to Lee, a scowl on her lips and her face flushed. She grabbed Lee's collar, yanking him towards her.

"LEE! What the hell were you thinking? How could you not see that kunai! Are you blind?"

Lee's sweat dropped.

"TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I DID NOT SEE THAT YOUTHFUL KUNAI ABOUT TO END MY YOUTHFUL LIFE! I ONLY CAME HERE TO TRAIN WITH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY TENTEN!"

Tenten's grip on his collar tightened. Her teeth clenched together.

_To train with us? Only Neji and I train together, since we can't handle Lee's annoying antics about Youth and whatnot. So why today?_

"When have you ever came to train with us? Isn't just you and Guy?"

Lee smiled, showing his bright teeth. Behind Tenten, Neji simply smirked, as if he knew the very reason why their…er..youthful friend was here.

"Neji asked me to come train with my fellow friends!" Lee said, his stupid grin still on his face. "I glady accepted, since I would do anything for my youthful friends!" He gushed, with a gleam in his eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled.

"LEE!"

_What the hell! Where did Guy come from?_

"GUY!"

"LEE!"

"GUY!"

You all know the rest.

"So immature." She muttered under her breath. She walked over to where Neji was for 2 reasons;

To get away from Lee & Guy's little "love" fest

And

To ask Neji about is rather stupid idea.

Neji was by the tree, meditating. His eyes were closed and he looked quite peaceful. Tenten stood there and stared at him. His long chocolate colored hair hung down his back while 2 long strands framed his pale face. **(A/N I was going to say coughbangscough, but decided against it. Don't ask me why. ^^')**

_He looks kind of … cute. _She thought to herself, giggling a little.

_Wait…what! Cute … did I really just think that about Neji? Of all people?_

Neji sensed someone in front of him and cracked open a eye to see Tenten staring at him. Her face was slightly pink and she had a dazed look in her eye. A few strands hung in her face, reflecting off the sun beaming down on them.

"Tenten, why are you blushing?"

She came back into reality to find herself staring at into Neji's eye's.

"Blushing? Don't be ridiculous Neji! When have I ever blushed?"

Neji was about to point out that she did just a minute ago, but knew better. One wrong remark with Tenten and you would be pinned to a tree for the wile day. She was too embarrassed to admit she was blushing and he wasn't going to argue about something silly that would waste time.

Sighing, he stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you-"

Tenten stopped him.

"Don't think you're getting out of this Neji!"

A confused look took over his usually emotionless features. _Get out of what?_

"Why did you let lee, of all people, train with us? He'll just waste our time with his stupid power of youth speech. You don't train with him or Guy because of their high level of immaturity. So why now?"

Neji really didn't feel like dealing with her, or her question. If he wanted to invite their friend to train, why couldn't he?

"Tenten, you already know that I want to become head of the Hyuuga. I've only trained with you, since everyone else out there aren't sane." He said, with a roll of his eyes. "You only specialize in long-range attacks with your weapons. Lee though, does mostly close range combat since he can't use Ninjustu or Genjustu. I can easily deflect long-range combats, because most of our enemies never come close to me. I can use Lee to practice with my Gentle Fist. He's already agreed and I promised to him that I won't hit him in any fatal spots."

Throught the whole time he was talking, Tenten was repeating one word over and over in her head.

_Traitor, Traitor, Traitor, Traitor. He thinks that training with Lee will help him get to be Head of Hyuuga?_

Before Neji could finish talking, Tenten interrupted.

"Fine then. If Lee's a better training partner at the moment then you can train with him. Alone!"

"Hn."

Tenten threw her hands up, exasperated and annoyed by his answer.

"Really? Hn? Can't you think of anything more intelligible then that?"

"Hn." A smirk tugged at his lips.

His reply only made her madder. Her fists clenched as he stood there, smirking like the idiot he was. Her teeth grinded against each other. Even though she looked like she didn't care about not training with Neji, she was upset in the inside.

"Fine then. Have _fun _with your new buddy." She spat. Then, turning on her heel, she stomped out of there, seething with loads of anger that was directed towards Neji.

**Authors Note: ^_^How was II? Was it better then the 1****st**** one? This IS my first fanfic on here, so cut me some slack=) Please **REVIEW **this chapter…pls? –gets down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes- I would love it if you did. So have a heart and comment/review. Did there seem like any MAJOR OOC in the characters? Like Neji or Tenten? It was easy to capture Lee –scoffs- with his youthful self. Haha. Well, again, REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3=) Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm already suffering from… Writer's Block! –sighs- My imagination was running fairly low all throught the weekend. My brain just refused to think up of a good chapter for you and I wasn't going to post a crappy chapterXD. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Neji stared at her, confused. All he had said was that he thought training with Lee would help him get stronger. Was he not allowed to say that? He thought that it was just a simple statement that, in his opinion, was harmless. Apparently though, Tenten made it out to be a rude comment.

_Women._

He looked to where Lee and Guy were standing, ready to see if Lee was prepared to train. But the 2 over-enthuastic shinobi's were gone.

_What the…? They were just here a few minutes ago doing their little childish acts. Now where are they?_

Activating his Byugkan, Neji searched the training field, looking for his 2 fellow comrades. They weren't anywhere in sight, well as far as Neji could tell. Finding no trace of the 2, he deactivated his Byugkan.

_Since Tenten wanted to be.. well Tenten and Lee decided to run off with Guy, I'll have to train with Hinata or Hiashi._

He considered training with Hinata, since she has been determined to make herself stronger, but decided against it. Even though she has been getting stonger and faster, she wasn't at Neji's level just yet. Against him, she's still fairly weak. Not as weak as she was as a Genin, but Neji was able to achieve the rank of Jounin, while she's only a Chunin.

Since Hinata and Hanabi were out of the question, the only person he could absolutely rely on for helping him perfect his techniques would be Hiashi. He would train with Hiashi for now, well until Tenten cooled down and wanted to train with him again. But Neji had a feeling that his teammate wouldn't be forgiving him no time soon.

* * *

Tenten stomped towards her house, quite furious.

_Why would Neji want to train with Lee? Just because he usually fights in close-range combat? If Neji simply asked me to change up and do close-combat, I would have said yes. But he never thought of that idea did he? He merely assumed I wasn't capable of doing close-combat. I'll defiantly show him. _

A smile crept onto her lips.

"I'll show him." Tenten muttered loudly. She didn't realize how loud she actually got and received many questioning looks from passerby's. She wanted to badly yell at them, to ask them what they were looking at and couldn't a girl talk to herself?

Now that she thought about, it did seem out-of-the-ordinary. To see a girl mutter out loud saying that you'll _'show him'_ would make you seem as you need help. It didn't help either that she had a mischievous smile on her lips. _Oh screw them! I shouldn't care about what they think. _She kept walking, lost in her own world of thinking about how to prove to Neji that she had the skills to do close-range. Since she was oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't see that she was about to crash into a man in front of her.

_Owch!_

Tenten rubbed her throbbing forehead. In front of her was a man, looking to be about in his mid 20's or late. He had black hair and brown eyes and was quite tall.

_Where have I seen him from? _

He looked all too familiar to Tenten. She could have sworn that she'd seen this person before a few years back. She couldn't be sure though.

Getting to her feet, she put a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in front of me."

"Heh. No need to apologize. A fine girl like you shouldn't need to."

Tenten's fish clenched. _Not another one. _Almost every day, a few men would whistle or ask for her number when she walked by. Many of these men were pervs who she wished to avoid. But there seemed to be a perv around every corner. Besides, she couldn't help how developed she was or how her body looked. Aside from training, she ate healthy too as to keep her body in shape. All that intense training and watching what she ate weren't just to please these men. Or to please anyone in fact. It was for her health.

"Sir, I think-"

She was cut off by the man.

"Sh. I want to show you something. Come with me?"

She crossed her arms and glared.

"No way. Not in a million years would I come with you. Don't you think I know better then that?".

Getting no reply, Tenten turned to walk away, but felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her from going any futher. Her body tensed up. Usually if she turned down a man, he would mutter or curse under his breath, saying whatever. They have never went as far as trying to use force to make her do things, which wouldn't work on the weapon mistress.

She felt the man's hot breath near her ear.

"Maybe I'll just have to force you to come with me. I don't want to hurt your pretty face or damage something important, if you know what I mean. So I'll give you a piece of advice and hopefully you listen." He paused, waiting for a reply.

" . .wrist." She hissed, now pissed. She wouldn't deny that she was a little frightened.

"Don't think that's possible toots. So, here's my advice. Give in and come with me. I'll just want to show you something. Is that harmful?"

"I'm not stupid you perverted bitch. My advice to you; Get the hell off of me or you'll regret it."

Her hand slowly reached for a kunai that she kept hidden. She hid many more for emergencies. Or for situations like now.

The man just chuckled. His grip tightened on her wrist while he used his other hand to roam her body. Tenten looked around. No other person was around except them. It was getting late and everyone was already probably at home, getting relaxed which what she should have been doing. She couldn't, since she was held up by a man who seemed to want her.

A hand danced aross the back of her neck lightly. It slowly came down, until it was resting in the middle of her back.

Her breath became more ragged. She squeezed the kunai harder in her hand, waiting for the right time to attack. She struggled to remain calm, to not scream at him with all her might as she didn't want to disturb all of Konoha.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. _

His hand was still on her wrist while the other was moving lightly across her back, getting dangerously low every minute. She had a rather good idea what his intentions were and what he wanted to do, she just didn't want to think about it. Of course, she would prevent any of that from happening. She hoped.

"Have you've changed your mind yet?"

_Easy question._

"Nope." Tenten said with a smirk.

The man just smiled.

"Biggest mistake of your life."

**A/N Whew! I managed to come up with something rather… good=) Please, review this chapter and tell me what you think. I had a lil' cliff-hanger there at the end! Gotta wait to see what happens in Chapter IV(4). Oh and a shout-out to "**_Animefangirl95_**". You've reviewed every piece of my chapters and my other story, which I appreciate soo much! Mwah! Also, shout-out to "**_BCG, gigglebetsy, and jasmineflowr19876 for putting my story on your Favorites;) and jasmine & BCGfor putting my story in Alerts. You rock! As for yaahaa,1rosiestar1 and Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, thanks for putting my story in your alerts list! That means a lot to me=)"_**. Don't forget, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OMG! It's been too long since I wrote a chapter. Sadly though, this isn't what you hoped for. I'm "stopping" this story, or putting it on "hold". After a long time away from fanfic, I've grown quite an obsession with "Resident Evil Stories: LeonxClaire". Soo, im going to do some stories on that ^_^ Again, so sorry I couldn't finish this story =( But things happen! Oh and yes, this is ILuvNejiTen43. I changed my username.

-FallingAngel


End file.
